Episode 1 - Nap Time for Domo Transcript
(Our story begins in the place called Japan where we see two cats playing together while riding with a "A" word Aardvark with wings that can fly. And on that flying aardvark live two pets cats of Puffy AmiYumi named Jang Keng and Tekirai) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Tekirai: (To the viewers) Hi!! Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Hi!! I'm Jang Keng the pet black cat of Yumi. Tekirai: (To the viewers) And I'm Tekirai the pet white cat of Ami. We're riding on an aardvark with wings that can fly. Jang Keng: (To the viewers) You see... we found the magic wand and made it and it'd helped us how to speak more human. Tekirai: (To the viewers) So we made the aardvark with wings that can fly with a magic wand. Because today... all the magic words start with "Aah" With this letter... (The magic wand shows the letter "A") The letter "A". (The letter "A" gets back inside the magic wand) Jang Keng: But aardvarks can't fly and it doesn't have wings? Does it? Tekirai: Well maybe. I was thinking of an "A" word that we can use or end with it. Like... (Waves the magic wand and Somersault) Jang Keng: Somersault starts with "S" and ends with the letter "A" Let's try it. Tekirai: OK! Somersault! (Waves the magic wand as the word Somersault hits Jang Keng and Tekirai and the Aardvark with wings that can fly as they do the somersault in a circle) Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Aardvark: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Jang Keng and Tekirai landed with the aardvark and does the somersaults on their own on the ground) Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOW!!! Tekirai: Somersaults are really fun when your on the floor. Jang Keng: Yeah sometimes they make you feel really dizzy. (She and Tekirai giggled as the theme music heard) (Theme Song) Two Cats found a wand Wave it in the air All these magic words went flying everywhere If you need a friend To lend a helping hand Jang Keng and Tekirai Jang Keng and Tekirai: Say "Meow-a-Kazoo!" Anything is possible with PUFFY all you need is a word! Say the word Say the word! MEOW-A-KAZOO! Say it Say it! Let the music play it now! Say the word Say the word! Kaz: Woo Ooh Ooh Hoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!!! Title: "Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo" Based on "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" Series Created By Sam Register Ami: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Nap Time for Domo" (The credits come up with a creators of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and ended while Jang Keng and Tekirai are still somersaulting all the way back inside the Tour Bus) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meoooooooooooooooooow!!! Tekirai: (To the viewers) Hi! Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Hello again! Tekirai: (To the viewers) We're on our way back inside the Tour Bus where we use to live with our owners Ami and Yumi. Jang Keng: But first we're heading toward to where Kaz is... before we stop somersaulting. Tekirai: Feeling dizzy yet? Jang Keng: Yeah. (She and Tekirai stopped somersaulting as they bumped into Kaz) Kaz: Oh there you are, kitties. Come to your uncle Kaz. (Jang Keng and Tekirai purred and hugged Kaz) Aww! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!! (Stops hugging Kaz) Kaz: I want you to take care of my pet dog Domo. Domo: Woof! (Drools with his tongue) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Domo! (Anger by growl) Kaz: Now I know you cats don't like him very much. But we're all family together. Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. You need to Bathe him, Take him for walks and feed them lots of food. Like Cat Food. And he's needs a nap. It'll be nap time for my precious doggy woggy. Jang Keng: Meow!! Tekirai: Meow!! Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Oh we almost forgot to tell you. Cats don't talk around humans. Especially around other people like Ami, Yumi and Kaz. They can't hear us. Tekirai: (To the viewers) Except we meow for something important to say to them. Kaz: Oh and... one other thing... (To Jang Keng and Tekirai) Whatever you do... don't feed him candy! (Hands the paper that has a target around candy in it to the two cats) So have fun with the job. Tekirai: No candy. Got it. Jang Keng: I wonder what will happen when you give your pet dog candy. Kaz: I'm going to go shopping. Ami and Yumi are waiting for me at the mall. Have fun, you precious felines! (He left to go to the mall) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Thanks. Meow!! (Now they walk to Domo) Tekirai: Hello, Domo! What should we do with you? Jang Keng: We'll take care of him all right. Tekirai: Remember. Let's be nice and positive to dogs. Jang Keng: Okay. What should we do first? Domo: Arf Woof Ruff Wuff Woof Ruff! Walk! Tekirai: Okay! Let's walk. (Scene moves on to Tekirai and Jang Keng walking with Domo outside) Jang Keng: I wonder what Kaz ment by don't feed the candy to the dog. Tekirai: If we're gonna be adventurous like Ami and Yumi, Us two cats know how to learn and what we can do to survive. Besides we have nine lives! Jang Keng: Oh yeah! Domo: Woof woof woof! Julie: (From out of nowhere came out of the shadows with the evil smile) Have fun while you can you mischief-its kittens. Once I get revenge on Ami and Yumi for what they did to me! (Back to Jang Keng, Tekirai and Domo) Domo: Woof woof! Hungry! Tekirai: Meow! Feeling hungry there, Domo? Jang Keng: Meow! We've got something for you to enjoy. We can make you something with the "A" word. Domo: Woof! Tekirai: Okay. (Took out the magic wand) All the magic words start with the letter "A" Today. I need to feed Domo with something like Cat Food or Apples. Jang Keng: Which words starts with the letter "A"? Cat Food or Apples? ....... Tekirai: Yeah! Apples! (The word "Apples" came out of the magic wand) Apples! (Waves the magic wand and the word Apples appeared as a real thing next to Domo) Domo: Woof! Apples! (Opens his mouth and eats all the apples with his teeth and gulps it down) Jang Keng: Good thing it's not candy. Apples are very healthy. Domo: Woof woof! A-woof! Tekirai: Anyway we best run along guys. Domo's nap time is in half an hour. Domo: Woof! No nap! Jang Keng: No nap? What!?! Excuse me! FYI, Domo. Kaz told us that you need a nap whether you like it or not. Tekirai: Wait a second, Jang. Let's be cool. And do something else with Domo. Like have fun. Jang Keng: You're right. I always want to have fun! Tekirai: How about riding on an animal like a Crocodile or an Alligator. Hmm... What words starts with "A"? Crocodile or Alligator? ......... Tekirai: Yeah! Alligator! (The word "Alligator" appears from the magic wand) We can ride on the... "Alligator"! (Waves the magic wand and the word Alligator appear as the real thing) Alligator: (ROARS) Jang Keng, Tekirai and Domo: (Got on the Alligator) Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-hawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! (The Alligator ran as they all ride on him together real fast) Julie: (Pops up from behind the ally) Now's my chance to distract the kitties. (She sneakily follows the two cats and Domo) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Domo: (Howls happily) Alligator: (ROARS) Julie: Ah-ha! (The Alligator stops as Jang Keng and Tekirai and Domo got surprised) Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOW!?!?! Domo: A-roo? Julie: Hello... Wittle Kitties! Jang Keng: MEOW!! Tekirai: MEOW!! Julie: Are you three lost? Are you looking for Ami and Yumi? If you are, I'd be happy for you to look for them for me. (To herself) So that I can get rid of them and take my revenge. Domo: Woof! Say something! Jang Keng: Well excuse me... er us! We're taking Domo here on a walk around Japan so that he can get his nap. Tekirai: Step aside sister! Julie: (Gasps) You can talk? Jang Keng and Tekirai: Oops. Domo: Of course we can talk. All animals can talk. Especially around humans. As you can see... (Takes out a paper with No Candy picture on it) Kaz informed Jang Keng and Tekirai to take care of me by eating many food, bathe me and taking me for walk and putting me to sleep. And the most important one of all, never feed me candy especially around dogs. Julie: What's that not about feeding dogs candy? Tekirai: You know... something terrible would happened. Like... I dunno. I got nothing. Jang Keng: Me nether. A waste of time talking to a human. Julie: You know... I will be honor to give you cuddly wuddly pets some candy if you like. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Bored) Bye, Julie. (Walks off along with Domo) Julie: ??? Jang Keng: Julie's always looking for trouble. Tekirai: Yeah. She was trying to get rid of Ami and Yumi. Domo: (Yawned) Tekirai: Ah-ha!! I saw that!! A Yawn!! Domo: No... I was just stretching. Jang Keng: That means you must be getting sleepy. You have to take a nap. Domo: Nope. I want to play. Tekirai: How are we going to get Domo to take a nap now, Jang? Jang Keng: There must be someone who likes animals. Domo: How 'bout Harmony? Tekirai: That's a great idea, Domo. (To the viewers) Say. Let's go visit Harmony the biggest fan of Puffy AmiYumi. You'll love her. She's a number one fan. (And so she, Jang Keng and Domo headed all the way toward Harmony's house and got inside and saw Harmony for the very first time) Harmony: Hey!! (Gasps Happily) Cute Fuzzy Animals!! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Harmony!! Domo: Woof woof! Harmony!! Harmony: I'm your number one fan!! Jang Keng: What did we tell ya? She's the number one fan all right. Tekirai: Careful. She always says that when she's psycho. Harmony: I saw you cats on the radio meowing and singing and it was really good. Compare to Ami and Yumi. This reminds me... I wonder why Kaz was trying to frame you, Gatos. Domo: Actually. They need you to do them a favor. Harmony: Really...!?! Jang Keng: We're trying to make Domo take a nap but he won't listen to the word we say. Tekirai: Please help us... For Ami and Yumi's sake. Harmony: Anything for you talking cats. (Her eyes started to swirl except for her pupils) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Good! (So the cats and Harmony work together to get Domo to sleep) Jang Keng: Okay. What we need now is an "A" word to smooth in the drowsiness. Tekirai: You've got it. Magic Wand..., give us a word. (The Magic Wand released a word that says "Asleep") Thanks. Can you help us read this word? A... Jang Keng: Sleep... Tekirai: A... Jang Keng: Sleep. Jang Keng and Tekirai: What word is that? ......... Jang Keng: Yeah. "Asleep"! It's an "A" word! Tekirai: And a magic word. Let's make Domo... Asleep! (She waves the magic wand and the word "Asleep" hit Domo as he yawned and fell fast asleep) Jang Keng: (Covered Domo with a blanket) Sleep tight, Domo. Domo: (Snores) Julie: (She appeared with a fishing rod filled with Candy attach to the hook) Okay, doggy. Open wide for the tasty candy. Domo: (Snores then he sniffs out the candy with his nose as he started to float toward to where Julie is) Julie: Yes, Domo. Come to me. Domo: (Opens his mouth really wide and ate the candy, chews em and gulps it down inside his belly) Julie: Great! You're mine now! Now let me see that I can use my Key tar to make you effecting by eating the candy. (Plays her Key Tar rock and roll like and make Domo and the candy he ate makes him grow big as a giant) Giant Domo: (Woke up) WOOF!!! Julie: Yes! (Laughs evilly) Let's go wreck the world and get revenge on Ami and Yumi! Together! Giant Domo: WOOF!! (And he and Julie ran back outside to rule the town of Japan by wrecking every building) Jang Keng: Hey! Where's Domo? Tekirai: He was right here a second ago? Harmony: (Gasps) My house! Somehow the roof got broken and fell on the floor. Jang Keng: Wait? Did Domo ate the candy like Kaz told us not too? .......... Tekirai: He did? Oh no!! We cannot let Kaz see this!! He'll blame us for the frame we caused. Jang Keng: Looks like I know who fed the candy to Domo. "Julie". She wants to get revenge on Ami and Yumi. Tekirai: I knew she was trouble. We gotta stop her. And save Japan back in a Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi series. Come on, Jang Keng. (And she and Jang Keng do so by leaving Harmony's house) Harmony: Great! Then I'm gonna stay here and fix my house which will be the roof. For villains these days. (Scene moves to Julie and Giant Domo breaking and destroying every building in the city of Japan) Julie: (Laughs evilly) Smash, break, destroy, destruction! Oh how I love being evil!! Giant Domo: WOOF!!!!! Every people: (Screamed and ran in panic) Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Ran and ran but can't keep up with Julie and Giant Domo) Jang Keng: We can't catch up to them! Tekirai: Our puny kitty bodies are slowing us down. Jang Keng: We need another "A" word that'll help us ride on something. Like an Airplane or a Train. Tekirai: Hmmm... Airplane or a Train? Which word starts with the letter "A"? Airplane or a Train? ........... Tekirai: Yeah! Airplane! (The word "Airplane" came out of the magic wand) We can ride on the... Airplane! (She waves the magic wand and the word Airplane appears as a real thing with Jang Keng and Tekirai riding in it and took off with the Airplane while flying in it) Jang Keng: Ha-ha! We're flying! Tekirai: We're catching up to them! Jang Keng: Look! There's Kaz! (Kaz is at the mall doing some shopping along with his money by humming) We can't let him see Domo this big. Tekirai: We should cover it up. (So they did. As two cats on the airplane covered up the window as Kaz notices something near the window and he doesn't know what that is and kept on shopping) Phew. Now what, Jang Keng? Jang Keng: We need an animal that'll stop Giant Domo. Like a Monkey or an Ape. Tekirai: Monkey or an Ape? Which words starts with the letter "A"? Monkey or an Ape? ........... Tekirai: Ape! (The word "Ape" appears from the magic wand) Ape starts with the letter "A". It's a animal word. Jang Keng: And a magic word. Tekirai: Let's try it. Ape! (She waves the magic wand as the word Ape appears as a real thing which is really big and hairy) Ape: Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh!! (Holds Giant Domo by hand) Jang Keng: This should keep em busy. Tekirai: Look! Look! Our Owners Ami and Yumi are coming back to the tour bus! They'll see Domo is not in the tour bus if we don't stop Julie for causing such mischief. Jang Keng: This is no time to panic. We're cats. And we always cause trouble around humans like Kaz. We'll solve this problem by ourselves. We have to get Domo to take a nap for real this time. Tekirai: Right. Jang Keng: Let's use another "A" word! Tekirai: Ooh Ooh! I got it! How bout... "Anchor". (The word "Anchor" comes out of the magic wand) Does "Anchor" start with the letter "A"? .......... Tekirai: Yeah it does! Jang Keng: This is gonna be painful with that thing. Try it! Tekirai: Okay. Let's hit Giant Domo on the head with an... "Anchor"! (She waves the magic wand and the word "Anchor" appears above his head and appears as a real thing and hits him and Julie on the heads) Julie: Ouch! I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep after getting hit by a giant anchor. (Does so as she falls off of Giant Domo and on the floor and faded) Jang Keng: All right! It worked. Giant Domo: WOOOOOOOOOF!!!!! (Growls) Tekirai: Julie's down for the count. But not Domo. Now what? We need more "A" words. Jang Keng: There's one "A" word we haven't try. How about "Arrows"! Tekirai: Arrows? Arrows. Does "Arrows" start with the letter "A"? ........... Tekirai: Yeah it does! Jang Keng: Let say it together. Tekirai: Okay. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Wave their magic wands together) Meow-a-kazoo Meow-a-KA-Zarrow! Magic Wands Stop Giant Domo with Bowing... (The word "Arrows" come out of their magic wands) "Arrows"! (They waved the magic wands as the word arrows appear as a real thing with two cats holding em and aims the arrows they're pointing too and fires em right at Giant Domo's butt) Giant Domo: Huh? Ooh. (Calms down and itches with his foot) Jang Keng: Phew. He's calm. Tekirai: Now we'll just have to make Domo take a nap with something but with what? (The Ape runs off right out of the city of Japan before Ami and Yumi arrived outside) Ami: Hey! What is going around here? Yumi: And why is Domo so big all of a sudden? (Jang Keng and Tekirai landed their Airplane on the ground, got out and ran to Ami and Yumi) Tekirai: Ami! Jang Keng: Yumi! Ami: Tekirai! Yumi: Jang Keng! Please tell me you snuck out of the tour bus again for adventures. Jang Keng: We did. But it's Domo we have to worry. We try to make him take a nap. But he's just not so sleepy. Tekirai: He's too big to fit in the tour bus now. Thanks to Julie. Ami: We can help with that. (She took out her drumsticks) Yumi: Yeah. (She took out her guitar and she and Ami played their instruments very softly with symphony and sang a lullaby) Giant Domo: (Howls and yawns and fell fast asleep at last) Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOW!!! Yumi: See? Problem solved! Ami: All it took was a little lullaby and a lot of symphony! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Thank you! Tekirai: Can you believe it? We finally made Domo take a nap! Jang Keng: And we'd stopped Julie for causing so much mischief! Kaz: (Returns from shopping from the Mall) Ami: Kaz, you're here! Kaz: My my my! Domo, you have grown a ton of feet you are. Jang Keng: Meow! Tekirai: Meow! Kaz: Nonsense, kitties. It's not your fault Domo grew this way. You must never feed a dog candy. That's why you must do this. (Presses Giant Domo's nose with his finger as Domo shrinks back to it's own normal dog size) See? Domo's the smartest dog I know. Yumi: So that's how it is. Jang Keng: Now I get it. Sleep tight, Domo. Tekirai: And sleep well. (And everyone laughed as the episode ended with all stars covering up the whole screen. Then the stars disappears with the short called "What a Word" with Jang Keng and Tekirai) Jang Keng: "What a Word"! With us... Jang Keng and Tekirai. Tekirai: You know how much we like the letter "A"? (She waves the magic wand and the letter "A" comes out) We can use a tons of words that'll come out of Japan. Jang Keng: Words like... "Acorn". (The word "Acorn" appears from the magic wand as she waves it and the word Acorn appears as a real thing) Tekirai: An Acorn who does a lot of Acrobats! (The word "Acrobats" appears from the magic wand as she waves it and the word Acrobats hits the Acorn making it do it) Jang Keng: How about an Acorn who does some acrobats with "Arms" and "Ankles"! (The two words "Arms" and "Ankles" appear from the magic wand as she waves it and the two words hit the acrobatic Acorn as they appear as real things) Tekirai: And an Acrobatic Acorn with Arms and Ankles wearing an "Apron". (The word "Apron" appears from the magic wand as she waves it and the word hit the Acrobatic Acorn with Arms and Ankles as a real thing) Jang Keng: Now those are some magic "A" words. Tekirai: You said it, Jang Keng. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Laughs) THE END (End Credits) Cat #1: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #2: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #3: Meow meow meow. Cat #4: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. Cat #5: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #6: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #7: Meow meow meow. Cat #8: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. All Cats: Do do do do do. Keng: Meow! Do do do do do. Meow! Do do do do do. Keng and Tekirai: Meow! Do do do do do. What? Meow meow meow meow-a-kazoo!! "Renegade Animation" ("ニック・ジュニア" Nickelodeon Productions) playing) Men: See ya! TM Copyright @ 2017 Nickelodeon/Nick Jr/Renegade Animation Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts